Runaway
by Iiarala
Summary: On hold, and will probably stay that way until this can be touched up. Sorry folks!
1. Runaway

**Warnings** : Rating for a reason. This fic will contain abuse, dark!harry, suicidal tendencies, chara. death, (some) gryff. bashing, m/m & m/f, language, BDSM, and smut. You've been warned.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Full Summary** : After a particularly extreme beating from Vernon, Harry loses his memory and wanders aimlessly throughout the streets England. Who should find him but a Slytherin? No one really knows his whereabouts, and the wizarding world goes into an uproar. After gaining some new 'darker' wizard friends, Harry gains a new set of memories... and a new view of the world. He eventually returns to Hogwarts an entirely different person. Will a certain silver-eyed blond be able to help him ever revive his memory... and does he even want to?

**Disclaimer** : Yes, of _course_ I'm richer than the Queen! I just love to spend my free time writing things like this, just for the hell of it. (rolls eyes) I wish, haha.

**Note** : The chapter titles and fic title all are in reference to a Linkin Park song, called Runaway. Therefore, not all the chapter titles refer to what the chapter is directly speaking about...

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the First : Graffiti Decorations, Under a Sky of Dust_**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Thus far, Harry Potter's summer had been a literal Hell on Earth.

"Damn it, boy! _GET DOWN HERE NOW_!" Vernon's voice rumbled from the base of the stairs. Harry didn't respond verbally, opting instead to hop up as quickly as possible and tearing down the stairs.

After the threats of his friends towards the Dursley family, they had become afraid of him. That short time in itself had been bliss like that of which he had never known. He was still worked, of course. After all, he deserved it. But not as much, for a little while at least.

He had been told that he deserved it ever since he learned how to speak. He was a freak of nature, unfit to live with this family. It was only out of the kindness of their hearts that they had kept him alive at all, so he had been told again and again...

When he first found out who he really was... when he had first found out that he was a wizard, the smallest glimmer of hope had begun to bloom and flower in his mind. He was the one who had been able to bring down Voldemort, on more than one occasion. That had to amount to something, didn't it?

But the Dursleys had taught him that that wasn't the case. Sure, he had tried to cling to that sliver of belief in himself, it was human nature to at least try to support oneself, after all. But when the Dursleys discovered he wasn't permitted to use magic outside of school, they quickly proved to him how un-needed he was. He was constantly worked, and rarely fed. And no matter how hard he tried, or how long he worked, he found that he never did anything well enough. His uncle Vernon always enunciated his reminders of that fact with his blows, of course. It was most likely only his magic that had kept him from appearing thin and frail. It was also most likely all that was really keeping him alive anymore...

He was worthless. He knew that for a fact. He was hit again and again, always being told of his uselessness. For years, and then summer times afterwards, he was constantly punished and yelled at reminded of his complete and utter lack of value. And unfortunately, his 'friends' hadn't helped discourage that fact.

For months, he had desperately tried to write to them in hopes of appealing to their kindness. He had written frequently, trying to get someone, anyone, to come and take him away, to get him away from his so called family. He even wrote to Dumbledore, hoping that maybe this great wizard would be able to find some kind of purpose for someone so useless as him, some kind of reason to get away from here. And they all wrote back, sure.

But no one helped him.

His friends all told him he must have been exadurating, or that since Dumbledore kept him there it couldn't be as bad as he was describing it to be. Even Dumbledore wrote him, offering a simple excuse that he needed to stay there so that he could be protected from Voldemort. Hell, at this point he would most likely throw himself to Voldemort in plea to kill him rather than stay here if he could. This, this manner of living was protection? Being beaten within an inch of his life?

He knew he was useless. But he also was dimly aware that there had to be some better way of doing things than what was happening now. They could find something that he could be useful for. They could teach him to be good at something helpful. But they didn't seem to want to give him the chance to be useful, as that was never the case.

It was_ NEVER_ the case.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Snapping out of his musings as he reached the stairs, Harry dipped his head downwards respectfully and avoided his uncle's gaze as he had been taught to. He could remember all too well what had happened when Vernon thought that he had sent a 'threatening' glare towards him... all too well indeed.

"Clean Dudley's room for him, _NOW_! And complete his homework for him, too. He's much to busy for something like that right now. And if he gets even _ONE_ answer wrong..." Vernon trailed off with a threatening glare, which Harry only saw because he had glanced up to look at his uncle while he spoke. Harry nodded meekly in response, and kept his head low. Vernon glared down at him.

"Well! _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU FREAK_? _GO_! _WORK_! _NOW_!" Vernon yelled at Harry, slightly purple in the face. Vernon raised a thick hand and backhanded Harry towards the stairs, watching in satisfaction when Harry crashed backwards with a resounding 'thud'. Vernon then turned, and thundered into the kitchen.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Already feeling bruises beginning to form on many places on his body, he carefully rubbed his neck, between his shoulder blades, the backs of his thighs, and his ankles into a working state. Harry then paused, took a deep breath, and then limped slightly as best he could back up the stairs again.

Walking into his cousin's room, he purposefully left the door wide open. The last time he had left it shut, or even slightly closed... Harry shuddered. He had been stiff with a sore chest for at least a week that time. Turning back to the task at hand, Harry began to clean the horrendous mess that was labeled a 'bedroom'. Cleaning, washing, ironing, folding, vacuuming, organizing... Harry worked tirelessly for several hours. After doing the best he could, he full-out limped down the stairs again. After working for so long his already sore muscles were screaming at him to sit down and rest, or even better, to sleep away his pain. But he couldn't do that, he would just be scolded again. He should be used to the pain by now, damn it!

Bowing his head again, he looked towards Dudley.

"Where's your homework?" He mumbled slightly. Unfortunately, Dudley had gotten such horrible grades over the past school year that he had needed summer schooling. Somehow, Vernon and Petunia had managed to convince the school that he didn't need to attend the summer school, he just had to have the homework sent to him. Thus, Harry was stuck with it.

Dudley didn't even glance up from the television, opting instead to point a fat finger towards a pile of papers and textbooks that were stacked upon the kitchen counter. Harry mumbled a soft 'Thanks' in response, picked up the homework, and walked back up the stairs. His body screamed in protest, but Harry dutifully worked on it from his own room anyway. He solved everything carefully, and wrote clearly and neatly.

At approximately 3:00 in the morning of the next day, Harry put down the pencil he had been using for the math work. Resisting the urge to just let his eyelids fall, he walked slowly back downstairs and placed the completed homework neatly into Dudley's backpack, being careful to organize it how Dudley wanted it to be organized.

Thankfully Harry had only received one more beating that day, shortly after his uncle came home. Vernon had roared in a deafening volume for Harry to get into Dudley's room immediately. When Harry arrived, the first thing that Vernon did was punch him squarely in the gut.

"**You - bloody - freak!** **How - dare - you - forget - to - replace - Dudley's - sheets - with - new - ones!**" Each word was carefully emphasized with a blow to Harry's stomach. Harry knew he had replaced them, he was sure of it. He glanced up fleetingly towards Dudley's bed, and noticed that the sheets had been mussed slightly.

It was evident that Dudley had done this on purpose.

But what did that matter? Harry knew he deserved every blow. Even if he hadn't messed up with the bed, he must have made a mistake somewhere in the room. He must have, he knew it. His whole life was a screw up, so this pain was justified. He deserved every hit.

With one more last shout of some manner of insult towards Harry, Vernon picked Harry up and threw him down the stairs, Harry then landing in an unnatural position. Vernon stormed down the stairs after him, sending brief kicks to Harry's stomach to push his prone form out the doorway.

"The last thing our family needs is your _NOISE _waking everyone up!" Vernon growled. In a few moments, Harry was half kicked, half dragged to Dudley's school park. Why he was brought there, Harry had no clue. He didn't really stop to think much on it either, too busy trying to tune out the pain that sang through his ears.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harry awoke the morning later.

"Where... where am I...?" He mumbled to himself, glancing around at his surroundings. He stood up shakily, and immediately wished he hadn't. He abruptly collapsed back down again, as pain seared through what seemed like every single muscle in his body. Glancing down at himself, he could see several still slightly oozing cuts, and many, many bruises. Varying in colour_(1)_, ranging from a sickly yellow colour to full out black. Harry stared at these all blankly. Where had these all come from? Harry then paused for a moment, leaning back to rest gingerly on the soft grass.

Then, a fleeting thought caused him to stare with wide eyes down towards himself.

"_Who am I?_"

_----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_**Chapter the First --- Fin** _

_----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----_

_(1)_ Colour is indeed spelt correctly, for those of you who might believe otherwise. I know that normally it should be spelt as 'color', but in Canada, it is spelt 'colour'. I live in Canada (eh?). Thus, I have decided to keep the spelling as 'colour'. Just for those of you who don't know.

Anyway, as I've said, please don't be too ferocious. I'm sorry that the chapter isn't unbelievably long or anything... I would just rather have chapters of this length so that I can update more quickly in the future. I've found that if I try to write long chapters, I easily get distracted and then forget about what I was writing. -.-' Oh well.

One last thing, I'll most likely wait until I get about ten reviews or so before I post the next chapter, just to see if it's worthwhile or not... So if you've enjoyed it, please take a couple of seconds to review!

**Kyoko**


	2. Runaway 2

**Warnings** : Rating for a reason. This fic will contain abuse, dark!harry, suicidal tendencies, chara. death, (some) gryff. bashing, m/m & m/f, language, BDSM, and smut. You've been warned.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Full Summary** : After a particularly extreme beating from Vernon, Harry loses his memory and wanders aimlessly throughout the streets England. Who should find him but a Slytherin? No one really knows his whereabouts, and the wizarding world goes into an uproar. After gaining some new 'darker' wizard friends, Harry gains a new set of memories... and a new view of the world. He eventually returns to Hogwarts an entirely different person. Will a certain silver-eyed blond be able to help him ever revive his memory... and does he even want to?

**Disclaimer** : Yes, of _course_ I'm richer than the Queen! I just love to spend my free time writing things like this, just for the hell of it. (rolls eyes) I wish, haha.

**Note** : The chapter titles and fic title all are in reference to a Linkin Park song, called Runaway. Therefore, not all the chapter titles refer to what the chapter is directly speaking about...

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Last Time **:

Harry awoke the morning later.

"Where... where am I...?" He mumbled to himself, glancing around at his surroundings. He stood up shakily, and immediately wished he hadn't. He abruptly collapsed back down again, as pain seared through what seemed like every single muscle in his body. Glancing down at himself, he could see several still slightly oozing cuts, and many, many bruises. Varying in colour(1), ranging from a sickly yellow colour to full out black. Harry stared at these all blankly. Where had these all come from? Harry then paused for a moment, leaning back to rest gingerly on the soft grass.

Then, a fleeting thought caused him to stare with wide eyes down towards himself.

"Who am I?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the Second : A Constant Wave of Tension, On Top of Broken Trust_**

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Feeling a rising panic beginning to bubble up in his throat, Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself. Ignoring the pain that made itself known again as he did so, he tried to sort out who he was, or where he was from. Or who his family was, for that matter. And for some reason, he couldn't remember anything.

"Bloody hell...!" Harry cursed softly to himself, as he tried to stand again. Maybe, just maybe, if he walked around for a while he might run into someone who knew him. Someone that could help him. Carefully, Harry moved over towards a playground slide that he had been laying down near to, and using the slide for support, he slowly pushed himself up off the ground. For some reason, he already felt slightly better. Some of his more minor bruises had already disappeared, and all of his cuts were beginning to heal over, though Harry was sure that most of them would scar...

Hell, it was almost like magic.

Harry paused. For some reason, that thought caused a brief spark of recollection to flash through his mind. But before he could clearly remember anything more, his mind clouded over again and he couldn't for the life of him recall why the thought of magic was so important to him.

Taking a look around, all that Harry could see was the playground that he was currently in, an old school (which was causing alarm bells in the back of Harry's mind to go off... There were obviously some extremely bad memories associated to that place.), and rows upon rows of unbelievably perfectly kept houses and gardens.

Cringing to himself at the sight of them all and at the pain of his own injury, Harry walked at a slow, painful pace out of the playground. Glancing down the streets to his right and left, he randomly decided upon walking down the left road. Following his path for a block, a chill ran up and down his spine. Looking over, another perfect house was located with a golden '4' carefully nailed to the door. Harry's mind was yelling at him to run. To do anything to get away from this horrible place. Anything at all within his power to distance himself from here. Something was wrong with this place, and something was telling him he never wanted to be here again.

So he ran. Despite his muscles screaming, and the pain that lanced through his entire body, he ran as quickly as he could from that spot. His mind numbed and the scenery around him zipped by, but for some reason inside of himself, he knew he couldn't let himself stop. He had to put as much distance between himself and that... place, as he could. He never once looked back.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Fourteen blocks later, Harry had reached a business area. He hadn't stopped running even to catch his breath, so when he glanced over briefly and saw an old darkened alleyway he didn't stop to think about it and darted in. He didn't care about where he really was at the moment, he just wanted to be able to hide from the people around him and of course... to get away from that damnable Number 4 Privet Drive place. He had fleetingly been aware of the sign telling him of the 'Privet Drive' part as he had been running. He could vaguely remember this huge place as being somewhere in England, and the manner of speech that everyone was using confirmed that, but other than that he had no idea of where exactly he had just come from.

He had noticed while he ran that he hadn't really seen any familiar faces. Shouldn't he have seen at least someone that he knew? After all, he had to have lived relatively close to this area. There had to be a reason that he had woken up in that playground, didn't there? So there should have been at least someone that he would have remembered, even if just dimly. Good or bad, he must have known someone...

And for some strange reason, he noticed that he didn't trust the people around him. He didn't seem to trust anyone he had seen so far. 'Why?' Harry wondered to himself. 'Who was I to be so suspicious of people that I could easily assume that I had never even met?' Thought Harry. Maybe he had been a celebrity of some sort? But then someone would have reacted to him. Or maybe he had been picked on as a child? Maybe that was why he was so afraid of that school and house. Maybe his childhood bully lived there? Or maybe he had some kind of profession that was dangerous. Maybe he had been trained to avoid people all his life? Although, he was a little young to have any kind of dangerous profession... or even to have a serious profession at all, really. He was starting to think like a lunatic, he needed to calm down.

Leaning back against a brick wall in thought, Harry panted quietly and tried to mentally calm his slightly spasming muscles, and to clear his head. There had to be someone, or even something out there that could help him. He just had to find them, or it.

"Well well well. If it isn't the-boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die. What might you of all people be doing in a place like this?" A female voice floated to Harry's ears.

'The-boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die'? Was that his nickname, or something? Despite it's long length, he had no method to tell.

Harry turned blankly towards the entrance of the alley to look at the person. Vaguely, the persons face registered in his mind, but he couldn't clearly remember anything, really...

"Sorry, but who are you...?" The blank look on Harry's face remained.

"Uh, hello?" The girl waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "I knew Gryffindor's and their sodding courage were never the brightest of the bunch, but..." The girl raised a delicate eyebrow skeptically. Upon inspecting the look on Harry's face however, she herself looked blank.

"You really don't know?" She asked him, confused. He just shook his head.

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Ring any bells?" She was starting to look slightly angry at being forgotten at this point. The boy should at least know her by now, they were only in their sixth bloody year after all!

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. I don't really know who I am, or who you are, or where I am, or where I live, or anything..." Harry's face contorted slightly, frustrated with himself for not remembering.

Pansy was just staring at him in shock. The boy-who-lived didn't know who he was? She examined his face, looking for any sign of a lie. Yet no matter how hard she looked, Potter seemed to be saying this in complete honesty.

Bloody hell, this was brilliant! She could take him to Lord Voldemort, and her parents and herself would be honored forever! They would probably be handsomely rewarded, too... Pansy smiled to herself.

Or maybe she could just kill him right now, and then drop his body off on the ministry doorstep and wait for the papers to find out. Lord Voldemort would know it was her who had done the good deed, her Lord always knew what everyone had been doing. Or...

A plan began to form in her mind. Simply killing off the boy-who-lived would just cause the rest of the world to retaliate in anger, she knew. If their main weapon was murdered, they would panic. She highly doubted her Lord would view that as a good thing...

That would most likely just wind up creating more battles for a long time, before her Lord would finally be able to bring down the old git Dumbledore. And besides, what if she wasn't able to do it? If Potter had been able to bring down her Lord when Potter was only a baby, what chance did she have? None, that was how much.

Besides, she had no idea of just how much Potter had forgotten, or why he had forgotten things in the first place. If Potter remembered all of his spells and magic, she wouldn't be able to even simply capture him, while she was on her own.

No, this plan would work out much, much better. And Potter wouldn't even have to die.

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**_Chapter the Second --- Fin_ **

**----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----**

**Reviewer Responses **:  
_Aseret Kitsune_ : First reviewer! (dies) Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far! Of course I'll continue! Heh.  
_Lyn2_ : I appreciate your honesty, I really do. Most people are just like 'I like it, write more.' even if they don't actually like it... (sweatdrops) .. Hm. I'm glad you've liked it though!  
_Shadow64_ : Thank youuuu! (hugs) I'm amazed that people have found my story to be interesting after only one chapter! And of course, here's your update! (grins)  
_Myniephoenix_ : I can't believe that you have reviewed. I have never actually gotten around to reading your fic, but several of my friends have recommended me. I'm honored that someone with your talent has read my fic! (dies)  
_Meg Fin_ : Yay, someone noticed my detail! (dances) Thank you!  
_Carlie_ : Yay LP fans! (high five) And yup yup, you're right! I'm going to use one line per chapter (which tells you about how many chapter's there's going to be! Hint hint nudge nudge, heh. I might make it a little longer than that though depending on when I run out of song lyrics... we'll see). Thanks!  
_Charl1e_ : My plot is original? (blinks) Thanks!  
_Cheeseboi_ : (melts) Thank you thank you thank you! Wai, I feel so honored! Er, I think that I mentioned that Harry is just about to start his sixth year. I think... (ponders) Hm. Anyway, I'm sorry for not mentioning that earlier! (sighs) My bad. S Thanks agaaaiiinnn! (hugs back) D  
_Darkangel36_ : Thank you! (High five) LP fans are awesome! Heh.  
_Reader_ : Thanks! You're my tenth reviewer! Sooo, now the new chapter is up! (grins)

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Whaa! I'm thrilled! I got six reviews, in the first day alone! Thank you so much, to every one of you. Even my least positive review was still fairly complementary. As promised, here is the second chapter for all of you, posted as soon as I received news of my tenth review. Unfortunately this chapter is about the same length as the last one. It's kind of short, but I just really wanted to end where I ended it. I'm sorry!

And by the way, just so you all know, your authoress is an idiot. I was just reading through the profiles of the reviewers and stuff, and I was like 'Wow, all of my reviewers seem to like yaoi (slash). I wonder why they're reading my fic then?' and then I kind of just paused... and then realization hit me. I burst out laughing and fell out of my chair. Wow. I swear, I am the smart one.

Kyoko


	3. Runaway 3

**Warnings** : Rating for a reason. This fic will contain abuse, dark!harry, suicidal tendencies, chara. death, (some) gryff. bashing, m/m & m/f, language, BDSM, and smut. You've been warned.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Full Summary** : After a particularly extreme beating from Vernon, Harry loses his memory and wanders aimlessly throughout the streets England. Who should find him but a Slytherin? No one really knows his whereabouts, and the wizarding world goes into an uproar. After gaining some new 'darker' wizard friends, Harry gains a new set of memories... and a new view of the world. He eventually returns to Hogwarts an entirely different person. Will a certain silver-eyed blond be able to help him ever revive his memory... and does he even want to?

**Disclaimer** : Yes, of _course_ I'm richer than the Queen! I just love to spend my free time writing things like this, just for the hell of it. (rolls eyes) I wish, haha.

**Note** : The chapter titles and fic title all are in reference to a Linkin Park song, called Runaway. Therefore, not all the chapter titles refer to what the chapter is directly speaking about...

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Last Time**:

That would most likely just wind up creating more battles for a long time, before her Lord would finally be able to bring down the old git Dumbledore. And besides, what if she wasn't able to do it? If Potter had been able to bring down her Lord when Potter was only a baby, what chance did she have? None, that was how much.

Besides, she had no idea of just how much Potter had forgotten, or why he had forgotten things in the first place. If Potter remembered all of his spells and magic, she wouldn't be able to even simply capture him, while she was on her own.

No, this plan would work out much, much better. And Potter wouldn't even have to die.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the Third : The Lessons That you Taught me, I Learned Were Never True_**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Pansy paused for a few seconds, thinking over what to say. Potter seemed to have relaxed a little around her, if anything. He obviously didn't remember her at least, then...

"So is this why you haven't been answering my owls, then?" Pansy slipped a faked hurt look onto her face easily, then pretended to hide it just as easily. Potter stared at her, blankly.

"Owls...?" Once again the look of recognition passed briefly through his eyes before disappearing again in a flash. Potter's shoulders slumped slightly. Pansy raised an eyebrow, and pasted a concerned look onto her face. She rested a well manicured hand on Potter's shoulder lightly, a gesture of comfort.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" She examined his face for any hints of memories, and observed his features. Potter looked a little roughed up, and a fleeting curiosity crossed her mind for what could have caused this to happen to the Boy Who Lived. Letting her gaze linger, she couldn't help but notice that despite all his injuries, Potter had gotten pretty damn good looking. He was still pretty short, and a little bit too skinny to be natural. Still, he'd built up some muscle (though it was hard to tell, through the hideous clothes he always wore) and a pretty face, and the shocking green eyes sure didn't hurt much.

Too bad he was a bleeding lion heart.

"Nothing. I... don't know who I am. You're..." Harry paused again trying to associate a past with a name and face, brows furrowing in frustration when nothing rose to mind. "Pansy, you said. The only things I've been able to put together is that I wanted to be anywhere but back at a..." He resisted the urge to shiver. "house, back there, and a school park." Harry let his eyes slide shut, and tilted his head back against the wall behind him, grasping for a memory that wasn't there. Pansy nodded her sympathy, even though he couldn't see it. Inwardly, her delight was quickly growing.

"You don't remember Hogwarts? Your family... or us?" Pansy let a crestfallen look show on her face when Potter opened his eyes and shook his head at her.

"Hogwarts..." Harry rolled the name around in his mind. That sounded so familiar! If only he could place it... But it seemed like the harder he tried to remember anything, the further that it slipped back into his mind. Why didn't he remember anything? What the hell had caused him to forget his whole life, anyway? This Pansy girl didn't really seem to ring any bells, but maybe he was just drawing a blank. She seemed... fake, to him. He wasn't sure he really could trust what she was saying. But if she could tell him who he was, he'd tolerate the feeling in his gut that told him to just get running again. He wasn't sure when he'd run into someone else that could tell him anything.

"Harry..." She had to pause there, the name feeling strange in her mouth. Lacing her tone with concern to cover her slip, she continued. "You're... you're a wizard, Harry. Just as I'm a witch." She watched his response carefully at this, wanting to gauge how much he instinctively could remember about his life of magic.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he outwardly showed no other response. Something was chorusing in his mind, something that made him want to clamp his hands over his ears and shout at the voice to shut up. Maybe there was a reason his mind wasn't letting him remember...

'_Freak! Filthy, useless FREAK! I will not tolerate any of... THAT in this house!_' The voice thundered through his mind, and Harry let his eyes clench shut. He deserved every word of it!

Harry's eyes snapped open. What had he done to deserve something like that? And yet, a part of his mind continued playing that one short memory again and again, and telling him over and over again that he deserved it.

Pansy stared at Potter openly now, surprise blatant on her features. What was wrong with him! All she'd said was that he was a wizard. You tell any filthy muggle that and they'd probably prance through the streets, the sods. Had she phrased something badly? No, that couldn't be. Had Potter actually disliked magic? He certainly hadn't seemed to, from what she had bothered to see in the past.

"Harry, it's alright, I'm here for you," she squeezed the hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Potter stilled completely, and then tipped his head up again to meet her eyes. Yeah, Potter was pretty damn short. Barely taller than her, and she was considered rather petite herself.

"Did you remember something?" She said softly, as if afraid she'd scare him off.

"Not really." Harry shook his head. "So what's... Hogwarts?"

"It's our school, a school only for magical people. Muggles - non-magical people - don't know about witches and wizards. Harry, do you... have your wand?" She asked him, hoping beyond anything that nothing she said would trigger his memories. Harry glanced at her, then shook his head.

"I assume we use them to do magic?" Harry thought back to a picture of a cartoon wizard he could vaguely remember seeing as a child, holding a wooden stick. Pansy nodded to him, and then continued.

"We might have to get you a new one then. I don't remember your address, unfortunately, so we can't really just go pick it up..." Pansy made herself look crestfallen. "I'm sure we can find a solution to this, Harry. I'm sure of it. You know, maybe if you spent some time with all of us again you might remember some of our past. Can you come with me?" Pansy inwardly smiled.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see what else I could do..." and then stepped forwards off the wall.

"One more question before we leave. Do you remember Draco at all?" Harry blinked and stared at her, feeling a powerful spark in his mind suggesting that he should very much remember this person, but nothing actually came to mind. He didn't show any of this, rather simply smiling sadly at Pansy.

"I feel like I should..." Pansy nodded reassuringly. "It's alright. For now, we're off to Malfoy Manor."

Let the game begin.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Letting go of Potter's shoulder, Pansy glanced at the gate in front of her and then back to Potter.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded to her, resigning himself to the fact that strange things were just going to keep happening to him like this for a while. Although, how on earth they had managed to just reappear somewhere else (presumably miles away) was still completely eluding him...

"That was apparating. Using magic to change location." Pansy said offhand. "When we get to the door, can you wait outside for a moment? I think I should talk to Draco and anyone else who might be visiting about your... condition." Pansy said carefully. Potter nodded head briefly in evidence that he didn't mind, then turned to look at the gate.

"So how do we get in?" Pansy smiled. If this had been Potter at any other time, he wouldn't have been able to get in unless directly invited by Draco himself or one of the other Malfoy's. Without his memory though, she didn't think he'd have any problems. The gate itself could read the intentions of those that wanted to enter. If you wanted to hurt the Malfoy family, it wouldn't matter if you were as powerful as her Lord; you wouldn't be able to force your way in with all the wards on the manor. If Potter could remember anything about Draco, he'd be stopped by the gate for sure. This was a sure-fire test for her to find out if Potter could remember anything... And if he didn't, they would both be able to literally just walk straight through the gate.

"Just walk straight on through." Pansy said with a smile, and then walked forwards herself. It was a similar feeling to that of walking through the divide that hid platform 9 and 3/4, but not quite so different a change of environment. You could see a little through the bars of the gates, after all.

Harry watched her go for a minute, and then stepped up himself. 'If nothing else, I wish I could remember my magic... This is insane. And...' he resisted the urge to shiver as he stepped through what felt like liquid metal. 'Incredible.'

Pansy looked at him with a grin on her face. "Alright, you wait here for a minute. I'm just going to go find Draco." After Potter had nodded his agreement, Pansy made her way across the huge front garden towards the entrance to the elaborate manor itself. Pausing only briefly to wave her wand, she stepped up to the front entrance. Her wand would have set off a doorbell of sorts for the house elves, so her arrival would be made known. The door swung open as she reached it, a house elf bowed low at the edge of it. Ignoring the thing, Pansy walked in.

"Parkinson, to what do we owe this occasion?" The youngest Malfoy's voice wrapped itself around her and she smiled to herself.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harry stood waiting outside, staring around it at his surroundings. He didn't remember this place whatsoever, but the nagging feeling that he should know who Draco was wouldn't leave him. He wasn't sure why he felt that knowing who this Draco was was so important, but the very thought of the name caused his pulse to quicken and adrenaline to start pulsing through him. It was almost as though this body thought Draco was something to protect himself from, but that couldn't be right.

While this Pansy had seemed somewhat fake, he was sure that if she had malicious intent she wouldn't be helping him... right?

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Draco stared wide eyed at Pansy with his jaw hanging open, and for once in his life completely uncaring of how un-composed he looked.

"Harry-bloody-Potter has _lost_ his memory!"

Pansy nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, and I've come up with an idea."

"Other than cursing his guts out and dropping him in the middle of Diagon Alley?" Draco finally asked, reformulating his image quickly. Pansy nodded briefly, and paused to seat herself.

"Harry has indeed lost his memory, and remembers absolutely nothing of who his or his life. He was even able to pass through your gate." Pansy didn't seem to notice that she was still referring to Potter as 'Harry', and Draco nearly lost his composure again at her statement.

"But this is Potter, the Boy Who Lived here. It doesn't matter if he's lost his memory, someone or another would recognize him in a bloody heartbeat. And why are we not killing him, again?"

"That isn't a problem, and we aren't going to kill him because we're going to mess with his head instead." Pansy grinned. "Our Lord hasn't been able to kill him, and he has tried several times. There's no way we'd be able to, if our Lord cannot. And even if we did manage, the death of the Light's precious savior would just create mass panic and probably cause problems. So instead..." Pansy resisted the urge to giggle with excitement. "We're going to turn the epitome of the Light into..." Pansy paused dramatically, "the epitome of the Dark!"

Draco looked as if he thought she'd grown another head.

"I think, if we do this right, we might even be able to go so far as to get him to kill Dumblefuck for us someday, considering the coot will probably try to show himself as a mentor and guide to fix the situation. We practically get to raise him, to shape his entire outlook right now! Think of it, the media is fickle enough as it is." Pansy couldn't help but pull a face slightly at this, she hated the damn media. But for now, it would help her...

"First, they'll panic about how he is missing, and then we could let them catch glimpses of him spending time with us, willingly. It's a pretty well known fact that Harry can fight off Imperious, so no one will be able to argue that he's being forced. By the time we get back to Hogwards, the majority of the school if not everyone will be against him. So who will he trust and turn to? The only people that are being kind to him and the people that he thinks are his true friends, that's who." Pansy finished. Draco nodded slowly, catching on.

"The turning of their Savior will be more of a blow to the Light than his death would be, that would probably simply become a rallying point. Not to mention they'll then focus their hatred on him for a while, and get distracted from whatever Lord Voldemort is up to, correct?" Draco did not pause in his speaking of Voldemort's name, nor did Pansy flinch. "But what about the Weasel and Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"The Weasel won't be a problem. He's already a green-eyed monster when it comes to Harry's fame, he'll probably say that he knew Harry was dark all along to save face. The Mudblood may be a problem, but I'm sure we can find a way to get around her."

"And have you informed Lord Voldemort about this plan?"

"Not yet, no. I thought we might surprise him, once the news of Harry's disappearance shows up in the papers."

"Alright then. A Malfoy, friends with a Potter. I believe it is time, Pansy darling, for our Slytherin selves to shine."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harry looked up at the sky, laying back comfortably in the grass. He had decided he was going to trust Pansy, after all so far she seemed like the only link to who he was and she hadn't thus far done anything to make him suspicious of her... So why not? He sat up slightly at hearing his name called, and smiled lightly seeing Pansy walking back towards him.

"Hello again, Harry. Sorry about the wait. Are you ready to come in now?" Pansy stopped and helped him up.

"Yeah, that sounds good." The pair started walking towards the manor, and Harry paused briefly at the door. "Uh, hey. Pansy. Ummm..." Pansy stopped too, turning back to look at him curiously. "Yeah... thanks." Pansy smiled warmly and nodded, waving her wand again and stepping into the manor as the door swung open. She stopped for a second noticing Harry's bewildered look as the door swung open.

"A house-elf. I'll explain some other time." She gestured vaguely towards the thing (as Harry thought of it) holding the door. And with that they walked inside, and for the second time that day Pansy was greeted by the rich voice of the youngest Malfoy.

"Pansy, Harry." Draco stepped forwards and into view, and Harry couldn't help but stare around him at his lush surroundings and admire how at home his host looked in such surroundings. He couldn't help but glance down at the shabby clothes he was wearing and tug at them apprehensively, wishing that he could have at least gotten rid of the blood flecked generously over his clothes.

So far, His bruises were all faded at this point, and hardly noticeable... but dirt was plentiful in his current appearance. How was it that someone like him had come to be friends with someone so obviously well off? Harry wished that his heart would stop beating so loudly in his chest, but he couldn't quite calm himself around this Draco. Maybe that was why he felt so nervous when he had first heard the name, his mind had somehow known how much difference there seemed to be in their histories?

"Sorry to hear about what's happened, Harry." Draco paused, offering his hand. "Shall we start over?"

If Harry thought this was a strange choice of words, he made no show of it. Instead, he looked at the hand, then looked at Draco, taking Draco's hand with his own.

"Yeah, that sounds about good." Harry said with a smile.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the Third --- Fin_**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Good grief, please don't murder me (I'd never be able to update, so there, haha)! I could give you a million excuses for taking so long to update, but I won't ramble more excessively than I usually do and just say things got crazy busy for me and I somewhat forgot about this. But hey, I'm back now, and I don't intend to let this story die or be abandoned. Hope you enjoyed the update, and please please please leave a review before you head off to read your next fic? It encourages me to not suck so much at updating. xP

Shout outs and major kudos to those that reviewed, **myniephoenix**, **Carlie**, **CofAYM**, **cheeseboi**, **Aline Potter**, **fifespice**, **ura-hd**, **darkangel36**, **JadeLilyMalfoy**, **Aubs**, **Aseret Kitsune**, **Anave Lipad**, **hittocerebattosai**, **Jedi-Bant**, **Wilbo Baggins**, **Kitty Meow**, **lil-bugga**, **fluffypup**, **Harmony Evans**, and **panchan**. _Thank you all so_,_ so much_.

See you all soon in Chapter four!

Kyoko


	4. Runaway 4

**Warnings** : Rating for a reason. This fic will contain abuse, dark!harry, suicidal tendencies, chara. death, (some) gryff. bashing, m/m & m/f, language, BDSM, and smut. You've been warned.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Full Summary** : After a particularly extreme beating from Vernon, Harry loses his memory and wanders aimlessly throughout the streets England. Who should find him but a Slytherin? No one really knows his whereabouts, and the wizarding world goes into an uproar. After gaining some new 'darker' wizard friends, Harry gains a new set of memories... and a new view of the world. He eventually returns to Hogwarts an entirely different person. Will a certain silver-eyed blond be able to help him ever revive his memory... and does he even want to?

**Disclaimer** : Yes, of _course_ I'm richer than the Queen! I just love to spend my free time writing things like this, just for the hell of it. (rolls eyes) I wish, haha.

**Note** : The chapter titles and fic title all are in reference to a Linkin Park song, called Runaway. Therefore, not all the chapter titles refer to what the chapter is directly speaking about...

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Last Time**:

"Sorry to hear about what's happened, Harry." Draco paused, offering his hand. "Shall we start over?"

If Harry thought this was a strange choice of words, he made no show of it. Instead, he looked at the hand, then looked at Draco, taking Draco's hand with his own.

"Yeah, that sounds about good." Harry said with a smile.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the Fourth : Now I Find Myself in Question, They Point the Finger at Me Again_**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

After a brief walk to a sitting room, the trio was now seated comfortably. Harry couldn't resist watching in amazement as the various 'house-elves' popped in and out of the room, asking Pansy, Draco, and himself if they wanted anything. Pansy declined, Draco told one of them to get him some water, and Harry somewhat awkwardly asked for the same. After the house-elves had returned moments later and vanished again, Pansy started up some mild conversation.

"So, Harry, do you remember anything at all now?"

"About this place, or Draco?" Harry paused to glance at the young man across from him. "No, I'm sorry." Draco shrugged lightly in response.

"That's fine, but I must ask; how on earth did you come by such horrendous clothes?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry paused, unaware himself. Maybe he had been wrong earlier. Perhaps he was supposed to live a lifestyle such as this, maybe that's why he was so unsettled? But then, how had he wound up bruised and bleeding faintly in a children's park, in clothing not his own?

"I-- I don't know. I don't remember, I mean. I... well, sorry." Harry looked down at his hands. Draco nodded.

"Don't worry about it. We, my friend, need to take you shopping." This caused Pansy's eyes to light up.

"Shopping? Oooh! Let's go right now, there's no point in prolonging his suffering. No one should have to wear those sort of clothes but mudbloods and muggles, for Merlin's sake." Pansy was practically already half-way out the door, Harry staring bewildered after her.

"What are mudbloods and muggles?" Harry blinked in confusion, and Draco sneered in response.

"Muggles are non-magic humans, entirely ignorant of our way of life. Mudbloods are low-life wizards or witches, born of entirely muggle parents." Draco pulled a face slightly in obvious disgust.

"And that's bad?"

"Entirely. Muggles are pathetic enough as it is, always making up myths and stories about the possibility of our existence. Mudbloods are worse, in that they bring their muggle relations into our world. There's an extreme know-it-all mudblood at our school, a bossy buck-toothed bitch. She seems to think herself your friend, for reasons unfathomable. I still don't see why you haven't hexed her to oblivion yet..."

"I used to spend time with a mudblood?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course not. She used to follow you around, is all. We should do our best to keep you away from her this year, Dumbledore might not approve of our murdering a student." Harry frowned at this. He wasn't sure he could ever kill someone for just following him around, that sounded outrageous despite how little he knew of himself. Mind you, he couldn't say he knew at all what he used to be like, and there must be something horrible about muggles and mudbloods to make Draco and Pansy dislike them so much. Watching Draco though, it dawned on him that the male before him was being sarcastic.

It was odd, Harry thought, that so many of Draco and Pansy's emotions seemed to be veiled.

"Why not? If they're such a problem, why not just kick them out of the world or something?"

"Dumbledore is a muggle-loving fool. He's lost whatever edge he had in his youth, now he just runs about with twinkly eyes and attempts to sound like a grandfather to everyone. He's a complete nutcase. Unfortunately, he's tried to mess around with your life more times than I can count." Harry nodded slowly, starting to already dislike these people he could not remember. It sounded to him that the because of the people he knew he hadn't had the greatest life so far. 'Ah well, there's always Draco and Pansy, and maybe even some other people, right?'

"Anyway, we should get going before Pansy returns and drags us out." Draco pulled his face into a smile, offering his hand to Harry to help him up, which Harry accepted. They dropped off their water glasses, and walked back out side by side.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Stopping briefly at the gate after Harry had passed through, Pansy tugged Draco towards her and lowered her voice to a mild whisper.

"What do we tell him if he asks about his family...?" Draco paused and mulled it over briefly.

"A twist of the truth, I suppose. If we lied about it, someone else might bring up the truth at some point and the last thing we need is for doubt to start up in his mind. Let me handle it if and when it comes up." Pansy nodded briefly before stepping out through the gate herself, Draco following not moments after. Pansy once again clutched lightly to Harry's shoulder, and with that the trio apparated.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Harry couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror just one more time and wonder at the change in his appearance. After Draco and Pansy had hit him with several cleaning spells and a couple of mild healing spells (to heal up the last of the bruising and lacerations), he had already looked a world different. He hadn't remembered any of the various stores they had brought him into, and the curious gazes of several store clerks upon seeing his face had put him off slightly. But once the purchases were rung up and bagged, the cashiers asked no questions and showed them out with a bright smile. The far too loose clothes of before had been tossed away and burned, being replaced with a variety of far more fitted, stylish, and _expensive_ new clothes.

"Bloody hell..." Harry muttered under his breath as he turned this way and that, still in disbelief. He hadn't yet showed Draco or Pansy any of the clothes he was trying on, feeling just a little nervous and shy. He wasn't sure why, these two were obviously his friends (especially since they were willing to spend such huge amounts on him without batting an eye). But still, his heart pounded at the thought of showing himself off in such attire.

Of course, it hadn't just been his clothes that had changed. First thing the two had done was getting rid of the huge round glasses he'd been wearing, stating that they 'didn't -want- to know where they'd come from to begin with, we've never seen you in anything so horrible' and taking him in to a specialist. His vision had been corrected with a wave of a wand and what seemed like complicated wording, but Harry wasn't really sure.

Shortly after, his apparently hopeless hair hadn't really been changed, until Pansy had announced that she wanted it streaked and Draco had located some dye that 'matched his eyes beautifully!', according to Pansy. And so it came to be, and Harry couldn't help but grin at the change when they'd first shown him a mirror. His rag-tag hair hadn't been changed other than the streaks, but it still made a huge difference. It made his hair looked 'stylishly mussed', as Draco had put it with a smirk, rather than the 'all-over-the-place-I-can't-even-control-my-own-hair' look.

So now he stood before a mirror, too nervous to come out and show off the completed look. A variety of darker colour shirts had been bought, and practically a half tonne of black pants with various strategic zippers, rips, and scuffs. Sleek fitted black robes had been added to the pile, hanging open entirely with tapered chests and dramatic lower-halves that flared outward.

He couldn't help but stare appreciatively at how well his figure was shown off in everything. He had what looked to be the body of a laborer, fit and slightly tanned. He wasn't what one could call ripped, but he didn't lack muscle. Maybe he just worked out regularly? If he lived this kind of life style, there was probably no way he worked for a living. It helped his look, too, that apparently there was magic running through the very fabric. No matter what size it was when you picked it up, it would tailor itself to fit your body properly. It was just a matter of finding the right styles, according to Draco and Pansy, and the two had found _excellent_ styles.

"C'mon, princess; get out here and show us!" Pansy called finally through the door of the fitting room. Harry sighed, he'd have to do this some time, right? Unlocking the door, he stepped out nervously.

"Well now, look at you!" Pansy said with a grin. Draco just raised an eyebrow and whistled appreciatively. Despite the fact that this was _Potter_ they were looking at, they both knew he looked amazing. Who knew that without the hideous rags he usually wore, Potter could look so good?

Harry fought down a blush, and grinned back. "Thanks, both of you... I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure as to how I can repay you." With a grin that suggested there was a joke that Harry didn't quite understand, Draco shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Having you with us is... payment, as one could say, enough." Pansy laughed lightly, and Harry couldn't help but look between the two curiously. Pansy just shook her head, and then nodded back towards the rest of the clothing piled up in the room behind Harry with a smirk.

"Does that all look as sexy as this does?" This time fighting the blush was a sorely lost battle, but Harry nodded (again, somewhat shyly) anyway.

"Then we'll take it." Draco levitated the clothing over to the counter to pay for it, leaving Pansy to chat with Harry.

"It's unfortunate that you're so short, Harry... if you were only taller you could practically be passed off as a male model." A grin painted Pansy's face. Harry blushed again, but thanked her anyway.

"It's not my fault, it's my genetics." Harry mock huffed and crossed his arms. Pausing, he shifted slightly. "Uh, speaking of which..." Harry looked at Pansy both nervously and expectantly, shifting slightly on his feet.

"... Speaking of what?" Pansy asked.

"My... my family." Pansy stared in response, surprised. That had come up fast. Although, he'd probably been wondering about his family for a while now...

"Y-your family? Er, I should probably get Draco to talk to you about this..." Pansy smiled apologetically. Harry cringed, that didn't seem good.

"Hold on, I'll go find him."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Draco! He's already asked, I didn't know what you wanted me to say...!" Pansy tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Calm down; as I said we'll just play up the truth. There's less risk of him finding out the truth that way." Draco left the bags to Pansy, walking back through the store to talk to Harry.

"Harry..."

"Not good, huh."

Draco winced. Well, that was blunt.

"... No. We've been trying to convince Dumbledore to let you come and stay with one of us, but he has consistently denied us. Your parents were..." Draco paused to take a deep breath, "murdered. The murderer then turned his wand on you, attempting to finish the family... but for some reason, you survived. No one is sure why, but you lived, Harry. You're the only one to ever survive the killing curse, which earned you the nickname throughout the world of 'The Boy Who Lived'. You're... somewhat of a savior to the people, Harry."

Harry stood shocked.

"Of course, the media is fickle, so when you befriended us the world somewhat... turned on you, so to speak."

"Wait, turned on me? And why would it be so wrong to be friends with you?"

"We're Slytherin's, one of the four houses at our school. As well, most of us are followers of the Dark Lord. But really, it's complicated..."

"So they're upset because a 'hero' is friends with followers of a 'Dark Lord'?" Harry stared wide eyed, "But I haven't _done_ anything, I just lived!"

Draco nodded. "Well, you've beaten our Lord several times over since then. In that aspect, you've done plenty. However, that was still while you were under Dumbledore's thumb. He's still trying to get you wrapped around his finger again, so be _extremely_ careful when you're around him, alright? Don't trust _anything_ that he says to you." Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes and resisting the urge to smirk.

Harry was shivering slightly.

"I'm a hero to the world that went 'dark', and so the whole world is mad at me? And who is this Dark Lord that I've beaten? And you said... you said... murdered. Who? Who murdered them?!"

"Well, the world believes that the Dark Lord actually killed your parents, which is partly what made your survival so heroic. So that's what anyone would tell you, but that's not what happened. One of your parents' friends from school double crossed them and killed them. The little rat is still alive (_1_), we'd actually been discussing how we were going to avenge your parents last year... but we might have to put that on hold.

And Slytherin's aren't evil, the world just thinks they are. The Dark Lord is against muggles and mudbloods, unlike the old fool. He does agree that a select few mudbloods might be permitted in our world, so long as they can prove their aptitude level and they cut themselves off from the muggle world and relations. It would keep the wizarding lines going and prevent inbreeding and the like."

Harry simply stared. There was no way to verify any of this as the truth, and to be honest it sounded pretty much outrageous. Him, a hero... and not only a hero, but a hero gone dark. His whole life sounded like something you would only see in the movies! But apocryphal or not, he had agreed that he would trust Draco and Pansy, so he would. Bizarre though this whole thing sounded, he'd trust them.

"So who do I live with for now?"

Draco hesitated. "We... aren't really sure. You never wanted to talk about it, and Dumbledore wouldn't tell us. But we... we think it isn't good. You always came back from wherever you were during the summer looking exhausted, worn out, starved, and half-dead. We think that's probably why you're so... 'vertically challenged', so to speak." Draco half-grinned, looking somewhat bitter.

_"It's unfortunate that you're so short, Harry..."_

Pansy's words rang through his head. Their conversations with him fit together, and then there was that _place_ he had woken up near... That was it! That place, that must be where he lived. God, Draco was right. There was something horribly wrong with that school, and especially that house. _That_ must be why his mind had screamed at him to get away from there. Draco and Pansy were definitely telling him the truth.

At this point though, Harry wasn't sure if he was happy or upset about that.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Following some further explanation from Draco about Slytherin and Hogwarts, and the people of the school he attended, Harry was feeling mentally exhausted. He still didn't remember anything of his own history, but some of the spells that Draco was mentioning they'd learned thus far were sounding familiar. In fact, when he heard the name of the spell he could actually picture the wand movements he'd been taught in his head. Pansy had looked briefly alarmed at hearing this, for some odd reason, but Harry just assumed that she was concerned he would try something without a 'wand' as she'd mentioned earlier.

To calm Harry and give the three of them a break, Pansy had suggested they head out to Diagon Alley and find some ice cream, or something. The trio eventually stopped in at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (_2_), seating themselves at one of the outdoor tables. The three of them were soon chatting animatedly, and thus, Harry never noticed the passers-by that were shortly whispering darkly behind cupped hands, nor the camera bulb that flashed several times in their direction.

Nor the red head or the bushy brown haired girl that had walked by, and were now staring back at them in shock.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**_Chapter the Fourth --- Fin_**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

(_1_) - Draco doesn't actually know that Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents, I know. Supposedly, he's just making up a very lucky-guess-close-to-accurate story. I figured Draco must know about Pettigrew, and I can't see any way in Hell that Draco would actually like the man, so if Draco was going to get a Death Eater murdered he would probably want to off Pettigrew, haha. Yeah.

(_2_) - I'm aware that this shop closes and is boarded up during the sixth book, but since this is semi-AU and set during sixth year I've randomly decided to keep it open. Haha. n.n'

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

A'ighty! I'm so terribly sorry to all of you; I really am not diggin' this chapter. But it had to be done, the whole thing is mostly filler... and at least it didn't take forever and a day for me to update. x.x Not to mention I think this is my longest chapter so far. Yay! xP

But!

In the next chapter, dear old Blaise shows up and induces the foundations of slashy-ness. Look forward to it! n.n

So in the mean time, sorry for this chapter kind of sucking. I don't like putting in the 'such-and-such character goes and gets the whole wardrobe change which is symbolic for a whole re-write of personality' thing, but I was feeling un-creative and couldn't come up with anything else. And seriously, there's no way in Hell the Slytherins would tolerate spending time with someone that's wearing the clothes of a baby whale. I mean, really.

Regardless, shout outs and major kudos to those that reviewed, **X-X x0 EVIL POKER 0x X-X**, **kl**, **GreenEyedCatDragon**, **hittocerebattosai**, **Peril Of Hope**, **I-see-thestrals**, **keisan**, **noperfect917**, **Twin Tails Speed**, **Mel**, and **darkangel36**. _Much much love to all of you_!

The rest of you, please review. Again, it encourages me to not suck so much at updating. xP

See you all in chapter five!

Kyoko


End file.
